


Lunch Time

by Nic_James



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nic_James/pseuds/Nic_James
Summary: Vanessa gets a nice surprise one afternoon when Charity drops by the Vets for Lunch.





	Lunch Time

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

**A/N: Thanks for all the love on my last Vanity story.**

**NO POV:**

“Knock knock.” Charity announces when she walks into the vets.

Vanessas head pops up from the paper work she was filling out and a big smile appears on her face when she realises who’s walked in. “Hey there, what brings you here?”

“Well I’m on my lunch, so I thought you might want to join me.” Charity shrugs entering the room and holds up a couple of takeaway boxes. “I had Marlon make us a couple of burgers and chips.”

“Aww how romantic.” Vanessa grins standing up and leaning over the desk. “Come here.”

Charity rolls her eyes but leans over to peck Vanessas lips with a smile of her own. “So you want this food or shall I just let it go cold.” 

“Alright keep your wig on.” She huffs heading to the back room. “You mind if I pop out for my lunch early?” She asks Rhona.

“Yeah go ahead, me and Pearl can cover for a while.” She nods giving Charity a wave who just gives her a tight smile back. 

Vanessa rolls her eyes at her girlfriend’s antics and says goodbye to them both before grabbing her jacket and following Charity out. “So, what’s the plan.” Vanessa asks looping her arm through Charity’s as they walk down the path of the vets. 

“Well it’s a nice day so I thought we could just relax on the bench and enjoy this rare bit of sun...anyway I can’t go too far in case Chas needs to go for another nap.”

Vanessa stops and ends up pulling Charity back with a jolt. “Have you still go the flu? Surprising me at work with lunch on the bench on a lovely sunny day.” She smirks bringing her hand up to Charity’s head. 

“Get off you div.” Charity scoffs slapping her hand off. “I just thought I’d do something nice for my girlfriend, but I guess I’ll just go find someone else to share this lovely food with.” She says strutting off with a laughing Vanessa having to run to catch up with her. 

She soon catches up and loops her arm back around Charity as they near the bench at the top of the village. “Something nice for your girlfriend...how cute.” Vanessa sighs dreamily. 

“I don’t know why I bother.” Charity huffs hoping Vanessa can’t see the smile breaking out on her face.

“Just feed me woman.” Vanessa demands dropping herself down on to the bench. 

“Bossy, bossy, bossy.” Charity mutters handing Vanessa her container. 

“Thank you.” Vanessa gives Charity a kiss on the cheek before digging into her food. 

“Slow down babes...I don’t know CPR.”

“It’s just sooo good and I’m so hungry.” Vanessa moans with a mouthful.

“Well that’s what you get for rushing out on me this morning and not enjoying the delicious breakfast I prepared.” She says flicking her hair over her shoulder.

“You mean the burnt toast.” 

“Oh, so it’s like that is it?” Charity asks raising her eyebrows. 

“You want my company in the morning then I’m going to need some Eggs Benedict with a side of Avocado Toast.” Vanessa says with a post voice while trying to keep a straight face.

“Is that right?” Charity grins poking Vanessa in the side causing her to squeal and shove her hand away. 

“Charity...you know I’m ticklish.”

Charity leans forward and kisses Vanessas cheek before whispering. “In all the best places.” She finishes biting her earlobe. 

“Be quiet and each your lunch.” Vanessa grins pushing Charity away with an obvious blush on her cheeks. 

“No dessert for you then.” She winks opening her own food. 

They both sit and enjoy the rest of their meal together for another 10 minutes before just relaxing in the sun with their hands clasped together on Charity’s lap. “Oooo trouble brewing." Charity says nudging Vanessa, who looks up to see Bob and Laurel walking towards the pub where Brenda has just come out of.

“My god, it’s like I’m still with Pearl.” Vanessa tuts. 

“Oh come on babes it’s funny, like watching Jerry Springer show in real life.” She says not taking her eyes off the 3 of them.

“Yeah I guess so.” Vanessa agrees now watching the three of them awkwardly talking by the pubs door.

“Remember when we started going out and everyone would stare at us and thought we’d be the fuck ups of the village.” Charity says with a scoff, before letting out a small cackle when Brenda starts to raise her voice. 

“Well I’m happy to prove them wrong.” Ness smiles squeezing her hand.

“Me too.”

“That isn’t going to end well.” Vanessa winces when both the women walk away with Bob stuck in the middle not knowing who to go after.

“Mhm.” Charity nods. "It's his own fault anyway, he's always been the same...though I'm not sure how he keeps getting women into bed with him." She says with a scrunched up face.

"Maybe he just..." Vanessa starts but is cut off by another village member.

“Afternoon ladies, beautiful day isn’t it.” Rodney calls with a wave as he walks past the girls with his new girlfriend. 

“Afternoon.” Vanessa smiles waving back.

“That’s weird right.”

“What?” 

“Come on Ness, those two.” She says pointing at their backs. “I mean Rodders must be sitting on a gold mine or something...it’s so confusing.” 

“I think it’s called a mid-life crisis.” 

“HA...mid-life crisis, as if.” Charity laughs.

“End of life crisis then.” Vanessa jokes. “Either way they look happy and I’m sure she’s harmless.” 

“Oh, you know her well do you?” Charity smiles turning to Vanessa. “What’s her name?”

“Ah, her name is...nope I’m not even going to try, I’ve got no idea.” Vanessa finishes with a laugh while falling sideways and laying her head on Charity’s shoulder.

“That’s what I thought.” Charity smirks pulling Vanessa closer.

“This is nice.” Vanessa says snuggling closer to Charity. “A bit of quiet for once.” She says looking around the now empty village. Everyone too busy working to enjoy this sun. 

“We certainly live on a busy village, never a quiet moment in Emmerdale village.”

“I know, when I came here I thought I was comes for a quiet village life as a vet...could’ve probably found a quieter life in London.” Vanessa laughs.

“Boo.” Charity says holding her tighter.

“Don’t worry...I’m glad I picked this place.”

“Mhm....me too.” She agrees rubbing her hand up and down the smaller womans back and giving her a kiss on the head. “How long have you got left for lunch?” She asks after a few moments of silence.

Vanessa leans back up to look at Charity. “I’m sure Pearl can manage without me for a little while, why?”

“Well I know I’d be a shame to waste such a lovely day, but I was thinking that it’s been a while since we’ve had any adult time.” She says leaning her face closer to Vanessas. 

“You’ve been on a lot of lates this past week.” Vanessa nods playing with the ends od Charity’s hair. 

“You know what a pain Chas can be babe, she’s been having me make up for the week I had off.” She huffs. “So what do you say...fancy playing hooky with me for some afternoon delight.” Charity grins wiggling her eyebrows. 

Vanessa rolls her eyes, but the smile doesn’t leave her face. “When you put it that way how can I say no.”

Charity scoffs before getting up and holding her hand out to Vanessa. “As if you would anyway.” She states smugly. 

“Hmm, quite full of yourself aren’t you.”

“Just happen to have a good memory.” Charity smiles pulling them both towards the back entrance of the pub. ”And I’m pretty sure there’s still some evidence of our evening together last Thursday still on my back.” She winks digging her key out her pocket and holding the door open.

“Well maybe if you’re good I’ll leave a few more.” Vanessa says walking past Charity and giving her a loving tap on the cheek. 

“I’ll be very good.” Charity promises running upstairs after her girl.


End file.
